


Moon Pride

by SJ_Spencers (orphan_account)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto as Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Classic, Sailor Moon Crystal, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SJ_Spencers
Summary: Forced to become Sailor Moon, Naruto must balance being a ninja and following his nindo way whilst fighting evil by daylight





	Moon Pride

Standing on the podium, Naruto was glad to see his team standing by his side showing a united stance in front of the village. “Thank you, Konoha for accepting me as the Hokage!” The crowd roared in excitement, all happy with him becoming the… Hokage. It was surprising to see the Villagers who had ignored and shunned him finally acknowledging his existence. Even Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi- sensei were acknowledging him, all three standing by his side cheering him on. It felt great. The villagers and his team has finally acknowledged him.

Naruto walked across in the stage wearing the traditional Hokage hat with his usual orange jumpsuit, and the traditional Hokage coat over the top like the coat that the Third constantly wore, though the coat was too long for the short twelve-year-old the coat was pooling at Naruto feet to the point that Naruto kept tripping over it. The crowd laughed all enjoying the new Hokage embarrassment, Naruto scratched his head now self-conscious that had humiliated himself in front of the village.

He walked back to his team, they like the crowd were amused. Sakura was shaking, her hands were covering her face preventing Naruto from seeing her laugh her laughter wasn’t well hidden Naruto could hear her giggling behind her hand, while Sasuke was smirking at Naruto. Out of the three Kakashi-Sensei was the most subtle out of the three, Naruto could see an outline through his mask of a grin.

 Sakura came up to him “Naruto, you idiot. I can’t believe you tripped over your coat!” Naruto continued scratching the back of his head as Sakura continued to rant at him. Naruto bowed his head in shame in order to put an apologetic front for Sakura, he knew if he didn’t act fast he was going be leaving his ceremony with a bruise on his arm.

It didn’t work, Sakura punched him in the head. This brought Naruto back to reality. Back to his apartment, where there was no one. It was silent.

He checked the time…. He was late and Sakura is going to kill him. Naruto can almost feel the bruise that is going to show up when Sakura punches him. He jumped up quickly and rushes to get changed, there was no point in eating breakfast.

Walking through Konoha, Naruto noticed the villagers staring at him intently. They were glaring at him. Only recently he had found out about having a demon fox sealed inside him and now he understood why the villagers dislike him. The Kyubi had destroyed Konoha twelve years ago and many of the villagers lost friends and families to the Kyubi. It made Naruto think of Iruka-sensei. He had lost his parents to the Kyubi and he was one of the few people who were able to see Naruto as the container and the demon itself.

Though he did tend to shout at Naruto, whenever he played pranks on the villagers, he was forced to normally clean up the mess that he would create. Then he would be treated to Ramen as small thank you gift for cleaning up his.

Unlike, his new Sensei. Who was constantly late every day. It was frustrating. At least with his other teammates, they are able to do some training on their own. Or with their families. Sasuke is able to train with his father and Sakura has almost perfect chakra control.

“Na-ru-to!” Naruto life flashed before his life. He had barely lived and now he was going to lose his life before it began.

“Dobe your late!” Naruto groaned, his head hurt, he could feel another lecture from Sasuke. “Maybe if you weren’t so late, you wouldn’t have failed your exams three times.” Naruto rolled his eyes, he's used to Sasuke being a smug ass. Sasuke came from the Uchiha clan,  one of Konoha strongest clans they are powerful and strong. Sasuke is like them in all aspects: strong he was the rookie of the year. Powerful he has many Justus. An ass Sasuke personality is a trait that he needs to work on. He wasn’t all bad, Naruto has met Sasuke father and he understood where Sasuke got his personality trait from, it was a family trait that Sasuke had inherited.

 “Shut up Teme.” He snaps, and Sasuke gave his usual smirk and grunt. “Why don’t you take the stick out of you’re a-…” A hand covered his mouth, muffling him.

“Sorry I’m late. I got lost on the road to life.” Naruto glared at the unwanted hand. “Naruto, there is no need for that type of language. I’m going to move my hand and you’re going to apologise to Sasuke.” Naruto nodded slowly. This was a repeated occurrence. That has happened too many times that Naruto has lost count.

“I’m sorry for calling you an ass. Teme.” Says Naruto. Sasuke grunted and glared at Naruto. Naruto feeling smug smiled back. It wasn’t much of apology, but he knew Kakashi-Sensei would take it, wanting to prevent an argument happening between Naruto and Sasuke.

“We’re going to do a D-rank today.” Announced his Sensei. Naruto groaned. They always did D-ranks. He knew after the disaster in the Wave, that the Old man was wary of sending Team 7 on any C-rank missions. It didn’t explain Kakashi-Sensei not training them apart from tree climbing. With the way he was going, he wasn’t going to catch up to Sasuke his rival or even become the Hokage.

*

Walking home covered in scratches. _Again_. They had been made to catch Tora the cat. _Again._ How did the Cat always escape, surely the Daimyo would have services for keeping Tora in check. He didn’t even capture the cat it was Sasuke and Sakura. It wasn’t fair. Both of them had barely come out with any scratches, whilst Naruto, on the other hand, was covered in them. Why is it always him who is more likely in getting hurt and no one else, when doing missions like catching Torra. The only possible way of this happening, it’s because of the Kyubi.

Naruto knew it was about the Kyubi, maybe the cat could sense the demon sealed inside his stomach. The cat is happy with Sasuke and Sakura, even Kakashi-Sensei the cat doesn’t even mind. The only person that comes close to the cat hating is the Daimyo wife. From a young age animal seemed to run away from him or hide when he was younger, he would get upset about it but like the villager’s hatred he grew used to their hate and learned to ignore it.

The Torra mission would have been done quickly if they had worked together and not separately. They weren’t connected like other teams are in the village, Naruto saw how team 8 and 10 functioned and how they used teamwork in order to complete the mission. Team 7 could barely get through one mission without an argument between them. More like between himself and Sasuke. They argue more so than they did in the academy.

It didn’t help that the majority of the girls in the academy fangirled over Sasuke because of his family. His father is the clan head and his brother are the youngest ANBU captain in Konoha, he knew these from classmates who would gossip about Sasuke and his family.

Sakura is one of Sasuke fangirls, though his pink-haired teammate has calmed down, from when she had been in the academy. Sakura has started to focus her attention on other matters like telling Naruto off. He used to like any attention that he would get from Sakura, however, this was starting to getting to the point of being on his nerves.

Looking back at when he was at the academy, he realised that he liked Sakura because of her appearance many of the boys at the academy had fancied her and had wanted her attention. Naruto wanting to have friends who he would talk to started following the general populace of the academy, wanting to get her attention so he the boys at the academy would recognise him was hard. His bright and loud personality discouraged Sakura, many times when asking her out generally ended in violence.

Getting to know Sakura was a challenge she would always be hanging around Ino or pestering Sasuke for lunch, so Naruto did not get to see Sakura much other than when he asked her out. It wasn’t until they were placed together in team 7, that he started to notice things about her, like her constant use of violence. He is now starting to see her as a friend/sister. For now, he had no love interests in mind. He now needed to focus on his goal to become the Hokage. he needed to become stronger.

Mindlessly continuing his trek home, Naruto tripped over. Checking his surroundings Naruto noticed an reddish-orange figure next to him.

He had tripped over a fox.

Foxes were uncommon around this time in Konoha, people rarely saw them. Foxes are most common around the 10th October during hunting season.

The fox was unusual, most animals hide away from him even foxes. This fox showed no fear. It was little, and from its small frame, Naruto could tell that it hadn’t eaten for a while. The fox looked a little shabby, from living on the streets. Naruto ruffled through his pockets to check if had any edible food that he could give to the fox.

He had nothing to give to the fox.

The fox stood walking next to him, remembering what others did when a stray dog came sniffing around.  Naruto guessed it was the same idea, he held his hand out for the fox to sniff to see if he liked the smell of Naruto. He noticed a band-aid covering the forehead of the fox.

“What’s this?” He asked, carefully placing his fingers on the sticking strip and keeping a fair distance, Naruto was able to pull the band-aid from the fox’s forehead. The fox’s attitude immediately changed it started to bark vocalising his dislike for Naruto and screaming.

Naruto left quickly and went straight to his apartment. Face red. This was a common occurrence that happened when Naruto dealt with animals, it was humiliating to say at least.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Check out my tumblr sjspencers


End file.
